Treinta vicios
by o.lightfire.o
Summary: "Me sonrojé en una ínfima fracción de tiempo. ¿Entonces no lo pensé? ¡Lo dije!, ¡Qué vergüenza!" RobStar
1. Límite

¡Primer vicio! Espero les guste.

* * *

Límite.

* * *

Siempre he pensado en mí como aquella persona inquebrantable que puede llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de reto o desafío sin algún obstáculo de por medio que me impida cumplir con mi misión; soy lo suficientemente terco como para no rendirme y tan extremadamente orgulloso que no me permito dejar vencer ante nada y ante nadie, sencillamente no existe ni en la más remota dimensión alguna clase de dilema al que no pueda hacerle frente por más difícil o imposible que parezca…o al menos eso pensaba…

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, sentado en mi habitación, reprochándome a mí mismo como he sido capaz de negarme ante este sentimiento que día a día me consume más y más, siendo sólo hasta el final de la jornada cuando me doy cuenta de lo cobarde que soy; puedo luchar contra grandes monstruos, combatir contra villanos psicópatas y salvar vidas ajenas arriesgando la propia pero me es tan complicado decir lo que siento frente a los demás, sobre todo frente a ella.

Escucho que tocan a mi puerta, dejo a un lado todos esos pensamientos que han rondado en mi cabeza tan persistentemente y me levanto con un leve cansancio debido a la rutina, abro la puerta esperando que sea un asunto trivial que no exija de mi plena concentración porque sinceramente en este instante no la tengo. Cual va siendo mi sorpresa que me voy encontrando con la última persona que hubiera pensado; es mas para que engañarse, Starfire siempre ha sido mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el último al… ¡No!, no es el último, ella siempre ha estado presente. Tal vez el idealizarla tanto hasta en _sueños_, sí lo sé no tengo remedio, ha hecho que inconscientemente la llame.

Cuando me mantengo ocupado durante el día mi cerebro se encuentra activo y lúcido pero es al final de la jornada cuando ella vuelve a ocupar cada idea proveniente de mí, mi cabeza se atrofia con tanta ansiedad y tan poco espacio, es como una especie de droga de la cual ya me hice adicto y aunque la adicción puede ser controlada la verdad es que no quiero hacerlo, pero sí necesito aceptarlo, aceptarlo frente a Starfire, únicamente eso me dejará más tranquilo; permitirme confesarle la razón de mi ser y saber si es recíproca.

-Robin, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te he notado muy extraño últimamente.-

Y sí, por más que no pueda expresarle mis sentimientos ella tiene esa sorprendente habilidad para notar cualquier cambio repentino en mí, ojalá que también pudiera saber lo que siento sobre ella así las cosas serían mucho más sencillas y no me sentiría tan nervioso y acomplejado como ahora.

-No te preocupes Starfire, todo está bien.-

Starfire me miraba fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo examinarme para cerciorarse de lo que le había dicho pero mi máscara le hacía complicado el trabajo.

-Robin yo…-

-"Quiero decirte algo"- Hablamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Podía ver como Starfire se apenaba y sus mejillas adquirían un leve rubor.

-¿Qué sucede Robin?-

Fue cuando me tomó desprevenido, tenía planeado cederle la palabra a ella, pero esto solo me confirma la falta de valentía que tengo en este tipo de asuntos. En esta situación es cuando mis dotes de "buen conversador" salen a la luz.

-Pues…yo…quería decirte que…-

Me sudan las manos, me tiemblan las piernas y mi corazón late con fuerza, ¡Nunca he sido bueno para estas cosas!, ¿Por qué tendría que serlo milagrosamente ahora? Siento como la sangre sube de golpe a mis mejillas y mi garganta se cierra impidiéndome articular palabra o frase coherente, mientras ella me observa fijamente.

Es cuando me cuestiono el porqué de mi masoquismo, soy yo el único culpable de no hacer lo que hace mucho debí, desafortunadamente cuando tu mente y tu corazón te traicionan y deciden tomar rumbos distintos hay un afectado, y ese eres tú. Y si justo ahora mi mente no me responde, ¡Al menos lo hará mi cuerpo!, solo espero no arrepentirme…

Salgo del umbral de la puerta lentamente acercándome cautelosamente a Starfire que muestra una mirada de duda y curiosidad, mis músculos me han respondido mejor de lo que creí. La tomo de los hombros y veo como sus orbes verdes se abren con sorpresa, dirijo mi mano derecha a su mejilla y corto suavemente la distancia entre nuestros rostros, estamos a solo escasos centímetros y puedo sentir su tibio aliento rozando mi piel provocando que se erice por la sensación tan agradable.

La emoción y la excitación son tan desbordantes y fuertes que hacen que despierte de mi ensoñación, pues eso es lo que fue: Un dulce e inquietante _sueño_ como los que he tenido con anterioridad; es tan frustrante idealizarte como un ser de voluntad propia cuando en realidad le pertenezco tan solo a ella, y eso no me desagrada en absoluto. Mas mi presente amerita borrar cualquier deseo y convertirlo en suceso para que la ilusión se torne efímera y mi gozo se vuelva eterno, ¡Eso es lo que más anhelo!

Opto por salir a despejarme a la terraza, para sentir el aire fresco y húmedo en mi cara, ¡Para que se lleve mis preocupaciones y temores! Dejando cual plumón de tinta indeleble los sentimientos y emociones que forman parte de mi identidad, los que me hacen ser como soy y los que le dan sentido a mi existencia.

Alguien se sienta a mi lado, volteo y me doy cuenta que es ella, Starfire, pues al parecer el viento también me la ha traído para tatuarme su presencia en lo más profundo del alma; es una especie de pacto irrompible e imborrable.

Esta vez estoy seguro que no es producto de mi imaginación, pues por más duro que parezca no hay ficción que supere a lo real.

No puedo evitar perderme en sus ojos y notar lo que es evidente: Lo que nos separa. Es como un muro de grueso espesor que está construido entre nosotros dos, a la espera de que tarde o temprano lo sobrepase para llegar al otro lado; una barrera tan clara y transparente pero a la vez tan densa e infranqueable siendo la única opción enfrentarla y traspasarla, y es que el **límite** entre la realidad y la fantasía está a tan solo un paso…

* * *

Próximo Vicio...

Violencia.

"Sabía que ésta era una pelea en la que no sólo enfrentaría al enemigo... si no también a la persona que amo, y ése era mi más grande tormento."

* * *

¿Reviews? :3

* * *


	2. Violencia

* * *

Violencia.

* * *

La oscuridad consumía cada pequeño haz de luz que intentaba colarse por los diminutos agujeros del techo de la habitación. A pesar de ser época invernal ese día era realmente caluroso, cualquier turista podría jurar sin temor a equivocarse que la ciudad se encontraba en plena estación de verano aunque esto no fuera cierto.

Recibimos una llamada anónima en la que se nos informaba que el posible paradero de Slade era en este lugar; a pesar de que la información fuera de procedencia sospechosa todos estuvimos de acuerdo en venir a inspeccionar la zona ya que fuera o no una trampa ésta nos abría la posibilidad de estar un paso más cerca de él y no me puedo permitir perderle la pista, no de nuevo... _no importa cuál sea el costo_.

-Starfire, ¿Podrías darme un poco de luz?-

En menos de una fracción de segundo todo el cuarto se vio iluminado por un tenue resplandor esmeralda, Starfire despedía de su cuerpo una suave y clara luz que llegaba a cada esquina del sitio desapareciendo repentinamente toda esa oscuridad, incluso parecía que ésta insistía en salir por los pequeños orificios apenas imperceptibles de las paredes; era como querer cubrir el sol en una especie de burbuja, pero es imposible opacar tanta magnificencia.

El calor era insoportable y aunado a la calidez que emitía ella el aire que se respiraba tenía la sensación que quemaba; cada respiración era lenta, pausada y regulada para evitar ese ligero ardor que comenzaba en la garganta y terminaba en el pecho, dónde culminaba con una fuerte opresión.

Las dimensiones de la habitación eran enormes, percepción contraria a la que tenía cuando ésta se encontraba en plena penumbra, además del sofocante ambiente que aún persiste a mí alrededor.

Starfire estaba al igual que yo perlada en sudor, sus mejillas tenían un ligero color y de sus labios emitía constantemente suspiros sofocantes y sedientos.

* * *

Nos habíamos separado en dos grupos, Robin decidió que yo lo acompañaría a registrar la zona norte de este viejo laboratorio mientras los demás revisarían minuciosamente el lado sur; su determinación era imponente, nadie se atrevió a objetar.

Muy interiormente tenía el presentimiento que algo inesperado sucedería, y no era la única, las miradas de mis amigos eran vivos reflejos de sus pensamientos, pero Robin insistía que la mejor estrategia por el momento era separarse y de ésta manera ocupar mayor terreno.

Transmitíamos una complicidad que fue remplazada por la preocupación de nuestro futuro cercano, sabíamos que todo podría salirse de control tan sólo de un instante a otro, como la incertidumbre de una bomba que puede explotar en cualquier momento.

"A ti es a la única que sí escuchará"

"No lo pierdas de vista ni un segundo"

"Tienes que controlarlo"

"¡Tú puedes hacerlo!"

Me decían mis amigos; por un lado me reconfortaba que pusieran sus esperanzas en mí y me tuvieran plena confianza pero por el otro deseaba intensamente que todas esas frases no fueran una mentira y que realmente adquirieran un significado frente a Robin.

Y ahora estoy aquí, con mis sentidos agudizados y mi mente maquinando un torrente de ideas a una velocidad sorprendente que es imposible no marearse, pues aquello que se ignora causa una mayor angustia que el miedo por conocido.

De algo si estoy plenamente consciente, éste encuentro es decisivo y el resultado será inminente, aun así elegí formar parte de esto de principio a fin asumiendo todo lo que está en juego, porque desde un inicio sabía que ésta era una pelea en la que no sólo enfrentaría al enemigo… si no también a la persona que amo, y ése era mi más grande tormento.

* * *

Comenzamos a caminar por el amplio lugar mientras guiaba los pasos de Starfire; no había indicio alguno de la presencia de Slade o al menos una mínima pista que nos llevara hacia él. Tengo la sensación de que si no lo atrapo yo mismo nadie más lo hará; un trabajo en él que yo soy la única persona capaz de realizarlo… ¡Únicamente yo!, que me fue encomendado por alguna razón, como si todo tuviera un propósito de ser.

Continuábamos avanzando y yo empezaba a inquietarme, me resultaba imposible el que aun no encontráramos nada, me comuniqué con Cyborg para estar al tanto de lo que sucedía pero ellos estaban en las mismas condiciones que nosotros, y eso era demasiado desesperante para mí.

Mi impaciencia amenazaba con hacerme perder el control en cualquier momento, sentía como la paranoia se apoderaba de mí y me hacía paulatinamente perder los estribos. Fue cuando lo oí, sonidos lejanos que provenían del otro lado de una de las paredes del cuarto.

Busqué alguna puerta o pasadizo oculto que nos permitiera pasar pero no había ninguno, el acceso estaba bloqueado por lo que no hay otra alternativa más que hacer nuestro propio camino.

-Starfire, ¡Perfora la pared de metal!-

-Robin, ¿No crees que deberíamos llamar a nuestros amigos antes de continuar?-

-No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo solo.-

-Pero Robin, tú no estás…-

-¡HAZLO!-

Está de más decir que estaba irritado, ¡No podíamos perder tiempo!

-De acuerdo-

Podía ver la inconformidad de Starfire mientras realizaba lo que le había pedido con su visión de rayos pero este no era el lugar para preocuparme por ello, el principal objetivo es atrapar a Slade.

* * *

Me sentía triste por no poder hacer nada para evitar que Robin siguiera actuando de esa manera, y confundida porque a pesar de querer reprocharle el que no me escuchara acataba lo que él me decía, tan sólo espero no arrepentirme.

Y es que es obvio que su cordura está perdida pero lo que más me atemoriza no es lo que está sucediendo con él si no lo que vendrá después…

Observo como él se mueve cautelosamente y se encrespa como gato acorralado y enfurecido, es tan difícil verlo de esa manera: tan intolerante e inalcanzable pero a la vez tan vulnerable.

Me duele tanto verlo así,

Y mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos…

-Robin, estoy cansada- Le digo afligida.

-No podemos parar a descansar Starfire, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Habló con voz suave, una voz tan suave que me sorprendió.

-No, no me refiero a eso- Dé repente todo el ambiente se empezó a tornar más tenso de lo que ya era.

La angustia en mi corazón era estresante y pesada, llegué a pensar que tal vez me trataba así porque después de varios "intentos de conversación" ya le daba lo mismo lo que intentara decirle, quizás ya era inmune a cualquier cosa que soltara mi boca.

-No es un cansancio físico Robin, lo que sucede es que…-

-No pasa nada Star, no te agobies; lo entiendo- Me dijo sin muchos miramientos interrumpiéndome.

-Robin tienes… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo entiendes?- Le miré incrédula.

-Sí- Expresó sin siquiera mirarme a la cara-Si tanto es tu cansancio puedes ir con los demás, yo continuaré solo la búsqueda-

-No Robin, no lo entiendes ni nunca lo entenderás- Murmuré mientras veía como se alejaba lentamente de mi lado.

Desilusionada; definitivamente me esperancé antes de tiempo, era imposible que un patrón de conducta tan arraigado como el de Robin se esfumara de la noche a la mañana.

Aún así estoy consciente de lo que debo hacer pues a estas alturas no sólo debo estar al pendiente de los pasos de Slade, antes debo velar por los de Robin y esa es mi principal prioridad.

* * *

El fuerte eco de los sonidos provenientes de mis pasos parecía querer desconcentrarme pero no lo lograba; era inevitable no notar cualquier pequeño ruido o cambio repentino en el ambiente, después de haber dejado a Starfire atrás la iluminación era escasa, el lugar estaba en penumbra.

Como mi corazón,

Pero yo fui quien apagó la luz…

-¡Starfire!- Volteé, pero ella ya se había ido.

Era ilógico pensar que estaría ahí por siempre, ahora entendía el cansancio al que ella se refería: es una situación que hace mucho se fue de mis manos, sin embargo, para mí el deber sobrepasa cualquier limitación, y ésta no sería la excepción.

-Robin- Era como un lento y apenas audible susurro.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Dije con voz autoritaria, mientras me ponía en guardia.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, veo no has cambiado en nada Robin.- Podía escuchar como esa voz rondaba alrededor mío, era imposible ver de dónde provenía, pero el dueño de ella era inconfundible, sin duda alguna era Slade.

-Eres un cobarde, ¿Por qué no te muestras de una buena vez?- Hablé desafiándolo.

-Es simple diversión, es entretenido ver como pierdes el control.- Sonaba tranquilo pero podía detectar el veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

-¡No caeré en tu juego Slade!- Grité.

-Tu respuesta es bastante irónica, mi joven aprendiz- Soltó un bufido. –O más bien, mi joven presa. Pensé que éste "juego" requeriría un mayor grado de dificultad para mí, pero veo que no es así; es una batalla que yo gané mucho antes que comenzara.-

Salió lentamente hasta quedar a un par de metros de mí, a pesar de portar su inseparable máscara podía imaginarme la enorme sonrisa que se ocultaba en su rostro, se estaba burlando de mí. El odio que sentía amenazaba con desbordarse.

Mis dientes rechinaban con fuerza, sabía que en cualquier momento me lanzaría contra él pero Slade disfrutaba mi estado, eso solo hacía aumentar mis deseos de vencerlo y capturarlo, mientras que su satisfacción era más notoria, aquello me indicaba que Slade tenía algo en mente.

* * *

-¡Robin, espérame!- No podía perder tiempo, en cualquier segundo podría librarse el enfrentamiento.

-Robin, ¿Dónde estás?- Usé mi comunicador pero él no respondía, intenté contactarme con mis amigos y obtuve los mismos resultados, la señal se había perdido.

De repente escuché varios pasos que se iban acercando rápidamente, tres pares para ser exactos, pero estaban fuera de mi rango de visión por lo que me acerqué hacia donde provenía el sonido.

Un gran rayo color rojo me golpeó en el abdomen sacándome todo el aire, caí estrepitosamente al piso.

-¿Pero qué es lo que…?- No pude completar la pregunta pues lo que vi me asombró, frente a mí estaban Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg; mi desconcierto era muy grande.

-¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Por qué me atacan?- Esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes porque no quería herirlos, me costaba creer que mis propios amigos me atacaran.

No había ninguna respuesta por parte de ellos, sus movimientos eran toscos y cortos. Los ataques de los tres estaban perfectamente sincronizados, como si fueran pequeños juguetes de control remoto.

Juguetes… ¿Será que están siendo manipulados?

-Amigos, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¡Respondan, por favor!- Era inútil, no había respuesta o algún tipo de reacción por parte de ellos.

Raven recitó un hechizo que hizo resquebrajar una gruesa lámina de acero en numerosos pedazos para después enviarlos en contra mía, pensé que saldría intacta pero un par de ellos me produjeron profundas cortadas en un brazo y una pierna respectivamente.

Inicié una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Cyborg la cual estaba muy reñida pues ninguno de los dos lograba infringir daños serios en el contrincante, sin embargo en un puñetazo que falló, o al menos eso creí, sacó una jeringa de uno de los mecanismos de su mano y la encajó en mi hombro, me hice a un lado pero el líquido carmesí ya había entrado en mi organismo.

Cyborg utilizó su cañón sónico pero logré eludirlo fácilmente, fue cuando sentí como un enorme dinosaurio color verde me golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con su larga cola.

Me levanté con una leve jaqueca y antes de poder responder una poderosa aura oscura me atrapó impidiéndome libre movilidad. Se acercaron a mí velozmente a sestarme un golpe tanto Cyborg como Chico Bestia transformado en un rinoceronte mientras que Raven con su otra mano hizo levitar varias cajas de metal que se dirigían hacia mí.

Concentré toda mi energía y de mi cuerpo irradié una esfera que poco a poco se hizo tan grande que explotó la habitación; mis amigos salieron disparados.

Reuní fuerzas y volé hacia ellos para buscar alguna pista que me diera al menos una idea de lo que les había pasado, en eso Raven retomó la conciencia y se sentó lentamente en el suelo.

-¿Starfire?, ¿Qué sucedió?- Me decía con el tono tan monótono que siempre la ha caracterizado, masajeando su sien con ambas manos.

-¡Amiga!, ¿Eres tú?- No pude ocultar mi alegría.

-Supongo que sí- Respondió aturdida.

-¡Oh, gracias a X'Hal!- La abracé emocionada.

-Starfire, ¿Podrías soltarme?, no me siento precisamente bien.-

-Lo siento, ¿Cómo es que llegaron a esto?- Hablé ya más tranquila.

-Sinceramente no lo recuerdo, solo veo vagas imágenes; todo es muy confuso, la cabeza me da vueltas.-

-Está bien, luego hablaremos con calma; creo que lo mejor es que lleves a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg a la torre mientras yo voy por Robin, si esto les pasó a ustedes no quiero imaginarme lo que podría sucederle a él.-

-Es peligroso, iré contigo.-

-No, no te preocupes, iré yo, además necesitas recuperarte.-

Raven meditaba, parecía que no estaba muy convencida.

-Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme por el comunicador.-

Asentí con una sonrisa; un cuervo negro hecho por la magia de Raven cubrió a mis amigos y los llevó fuera del lugar. Fue cuando caí en cuenta que los comunicadores no servían, ¿O sería el mío el que no funcionaba?

Si no podía contactarla quedaba más que claro que esto tengo que afrontarlo yo sola, no hay espacio para el error o la derrota; debo salir de aquí con Robin a salvo ya que la imagen que se me presentaba me daba mal augurio, el atrapar o no a Slade quedaba en segundo plano.

Repentinamente recuperé todas mis fuerzas, como si hubiera tomado alguna especie de remedio, mi sangre hervía por dentro, todo dolor físico se fue y eso me brindaba esperanzas, debía hallar a Robin, cada minuto cuenta y el tiempo no parece detenerse a mi favor.

* * *

-Chico Bestia, reacciona-

El titán verde era ajeno a cualquier estímulo exterior.

-¡Vamos!- Expresó impaciente la hechicera.

-Raven, no tiene caso. Quién sabe cuando despierte.-

-Solo espero que sea pronto.-

-Pues yo espero que todo esto funcione, ese ataque fue un tanto…apresurado.- Comentó Cyborg.

-Tienes razón, fue algo apresurado; pero al final solo hicimos lo que debíamos, confiemos en que todo salga de acuerdo al plan.

-Afortunadamente ella aun no sospecha nada.-

-Y que continúe así.-

* * *

-Robin, no deberías estresarte tanto; relájate, tanta tensión es mala para tu salud.- Siseó.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa?- Pregunté encolerizado.

-Me lastima que me tengas en tan baja estima, yo que siempre me he preocupado por ti.- Dijo fingiendo amabilidad. –Pero ahora, las cosas son distintas y me he dado cuenta que si no eres parte de la solución eres parte del problema. Me he cansado de intentar guiarte por el camino correcto, eso solo me ha traído inconvenientes, por ello lo mejor es deshacerme de todo impedimento que evite mi victoria.-

Estaba claro que la pelea empezaría en cualquier momento.

Era más bien una competencia hasta saber quién caería ante quién pero las consecuencias que esto traía de por medio sólo conllevaban a acrecentar con fiereza la rivalidad entre ambos, cómo dos contrapartes similares pero orientadas en senderos completamente distintos.

Y él no es un simple criminal, pero yo tampoco soy un simple héroe…

-¡He venido aquí con el propósito de destruirte!- Exclamó psicótico Slade lanzando un golpe hacia mi rostro.

Realizamos una serie de golpes directos, la lucha era pareja y se tornaba mas difícil; él hablaba cada vez que podía intentando conectar mínimamente algún golpe del tipo psicológico pero no tenía éxito, yo sencillamente le respondía con mis puños descargando mi furia; mientras pude…

-Sin duda alguna la travesía se disfruta mucho más que la meta, y pretendo hacerlo.- Me tomó del brazo, capturándolo.- Y en donde más te duele, porque tu agonía es mi placer.- Me miró maléfico haciéndome chocar con el frío suelo, escuchándose el crujir de un par de huesos.

Como ser humano soy consciente de mis puntos débiles y limitaciones aunque éstas no han sido algo que me agobie constantemente porque he logrado sobreponerlas, excepto una…

Una que es imposible vencerla porque es el motor de mi fugaz vida, y que tiene un nombre, un nombre que quema y se cuela hasta en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Fue cuando me di cuenta del grave error que había cometido, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mi mirada se volvió violenta y salvaje…

Todo esto era algo antinatural; la carnada y la presa se presentaban como charola de plata frente al depredador para que éste dispusiera de la carnada cuándo y cómo se le placiera y de ésta manera capturar a la presa, capturarme a mí.

Y quién mejor carnada que Starfire, tan apetitosa y suculenta para mi corazón y tan adictiva e insaciable para mi mente, y él lo sabía, lo supo desde el inicio, ¡Y yo no me di cuenta!, ¡Soy un idiota!

Porque ella es mi principal fortaleza y mi más grande debilidad, el principio y el fin de todo.

"_No importa cuál sea el costo"_,

Pero si ella era el precio, no estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

Y si con palabras no entendían, la **violencia** sería mi último recurso…

* * *

Próximo Vicio... Continuación:

Amor.

"Porque no había otra explicación para ello más que la locura; Starfire estaba loca... y yo loco por ella"

* * *

Quiero aclarar que esto es una serie de one-shots [vicios], treinta para ser exactos y que pueden guardar o no relación entre uno y otro, en este caso el siguiente estará relacionado con el segundo pero no es necesario leer éste para entender el próximo; espero sean de su agrado.

Agradezco enormemente a Johnn, Liz, Raven Sakura, CuttingEdge19 y X.x-Anemone-x.X por sus comentarios,me han sido de gran ayuda.

¿Reviews? :3

* * *


	3. Vergüenza

Vergüenza. 

* * *

Jump City últimamente no presentaba novedades en cuánto a villanos se refiere, y eso volvía un poco aburridas las cosas. Cinderblock escapó nuevamente del reclusorio de alta seguridad para súper villanos, he perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas veces lo ha hecho, deberían redefinir su concepto de "alta seguridad", y para no variar estaba causando destrozos en la zona turística de la polis, muy cerca de la playa.

Atendimos el llamado y llegamos oportunamente antes que la mole de piedra lanzara un tráiler que iba contra un grupo de turistas aterrorizados, salvados por Raven que emanaba un campo de energía oscura que envolvió el transporte y lo detuvo en el aire antes del fatídico golpe.

-Cinderblock, si te encierran en la cárcel es para que no salgas de ahí. Esta vez pretenderemos que cumplas tu condena, ¡Jóvenes Titanes, al ataque!

-¡Booya, mis engranajes ya se estaban oxidando, estoy listo para la acción!- Expresó Cyborg.

Después de gritar mi famosa frase los cinco titanes nos pusimos en posición, de manera que lo rodeamos dejándolo acorralado, más antes que pudiéramos hacer algo se sintió un fuerte temblor y se formó una gran cuarteada en el pavimento que terminó haciéndose una especie de cráter por el cual Overload & Plasmus emergieron.

-Que miedo, Cinderblock llamó a sus amiguitos, ¡Así yo no juego!- Hizo berrinche Chico Bestia mientras se transformaba en un pequeño gato y brincaba a los brazos de Raven.

-Amigo Chico Bestia, en teoría nosotros llevamos la ventaja numérica así que no deberías preocuparte por ello- Sonrío Starfire.

Entonces, como si las palabras de aquella oración hubieran sido mágicas Overload y Plasmus saltaron hacia Cinderblock y una extraña mezcla ocurrió entre rocas, circuitos eléctricos y masa gelatinosa creándose una enorme criatura que era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera.

-¡Genial! ¿Estás contento Chico Bestia? Se volvieron uno solo.- Mofó Raven hastiada.

-Bueno, al menos las cosas ahora serán mucho más divertidas- Exclamó saltando de los brazos de Raven a la vez que se convertía en un formidable T-Rex.

Por mi parte comencé a moverme ágilmente mientras lanzaba discos explosivos a la criatura que aunque explotaban no le causaban ningún efecto, por su parte Cyborg dio un gran salto y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que no infringió ningún daño, al contrario con solo haberlo tocado Cyborg recibió una potente descarga que lo lanzó varios metros dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Amigo Cyborg!- gritó Starfire, volando con una increíble velocidad logró alcanzarlo antes de que cayera al mar.

Chico Bestia le dio un potente coletazo y embistió a la inusual criatura que fue a parar contra un edificio, sin embargo volvió automáticamente a la normalidad y se sentó en el suelo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Raven descendiendo mientras bajaba su capucha, descubriendo su rostro. Lo tomó del hombro, pero así como acercó su mano la alejó en segundos, pude apreciar como su pelo se erizaba. Chico Bestia despedía descargas eléctricas y no se podía mover.

-Lo siento mucho Rae Rae, es que tengo una personalidad electrizante.-decía mientras le guiñaba a Raven, ella solo roló sus ojos.

-¿Chico Bestia, puedes moverte?- Pregunté.

-No, me encuentro totalmente inmovilizado.

-Y además quemas.- Agregó monótona Raven levantando su capucha con su mano lastimada por la descarga.

-Es que soy muy caliente.- Bromeo Chico Bestia levantando sus cejas en un intento de galantería algo ridículo a mi parecer aunque juraría que vi un fugaz sonrojo en la oscuridad de la capa de Raven.

-¿Quién es muy caliente?- Preguntó inocentemente Starfire, ¡Tú! pensé, lo mejor que pude hacer fue imitar a Raven y sonrojarme también, patético.

-Starfire, creo que esta conversación se está saliendo de tema.- Respondí saliendo por la tangente.

-Cyborg se encuentra en trance, al parecer las descargas eléctricas reiniciaron su sistema…- Mencionó angustiada mi tamaraniana favorita, antes de que contestara algo para tranquilizarla me interrumpió Raven.

-No te preocupes, él estará bien. Ya le ha ocurrido un par de veces, lo que debemos hacer ahora es detener a esa cosa. Robin, tú te encargarás de cuidar a Cyborg y Chico Bestia, nosotras lucharemos.- Starfire y Chico Bestia miraron a Raven sorprendida, por supuesto yo también pero ha la vez algo irritado, ¿Desde cuándo ella me daba órdenes? A lo lejos podía oír los destrozos ocasionados por esa triada de mutantes.

-Raven, yo soy el líder, y como tal no voy a dejar que ustedes solas peleen contra esa criatura, además aquí el que toma las decisiones soy yo.- Expresé molesto.

-Si deseas seguir siendo nuestro líder, lo mejor será que no participes en esta misión.

-¿De qué hablas?- Esto ya me estaba alterando.

-Robin, creo entender el punto de mi amiga Raven.-

-¿Cómo?- Me sentía molesto, independientemente de que me desconocieran como líder, porque en ningún momento permitiría que ellas lucharan solas, ¡Que ella luchara sola!

-Has visto lo que le ha ocurrido a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia, a pesar de su condición de metahumanos, tu especialidad es el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, y con solo tocarlo quien sabe que podría pasarte.

-Pero Star…

-No Robin, tu seguridad es primero.- Vi en su mirada esa profunda devoción que expresa cuando desea proteger aquello que quiere, sus ojos tan intensos que en contra de mis principios me convencieron.

-Ugh, está bien, pero estaré vigilando y si las cosas se complican te ayudaré.- Declaré mirándola seriamente, Raven carraspeó.

-Ya que las cosas han sido aclaradas, vamos Starfire.

-¡Sí! Todo saldrá bien Robin.- Regalándome una de esas sonrisas con las que siempre logra tranquilizarme, alejándose unos metros a la batalla con ese ser.

-Uhhhhh, con que ella si te convenció ¿Eh?

-Cállate de una buena vez.- Exclamé mientras sentía como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, otra vez.

* * *

A pesar de mi incipiente molestia e incomodidad por presenciar una pelea en la que se supone debía y tenía participar, y en la que estaba expuesta la integridad de la mujer que amo, no puedo evitar admitir que la experiencia no fue del todo insatisfactoria.

Mientras Raven levitaba conjuraba cantidad de hechizos haciendo que numerosos objetos chocaran contra el monstruo. Chico Bestia se limitaba a decir que su chica estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo, pero me atrevo a decir que la mía era mil veces mejor.

Con una sorprendente habilidad Starfire lanzaba starbolts, intercalando con los ataques de Raven, a la vez que asestaba certeros golpes en la criatura. Podía apreciar su respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo perlado en sudor, sus piernas torneadas, su estrecha cintura, su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente, su larga y sedosa cabellera pelirroja y sus brillantes orbes llenos de determinación en la batalla, eso me encantaba, y aunque suene enfermo, me excitaba, puesto que aunque me había enamorado del lado tierno de Starfire aún me costaba admitir que este lado agresivo de ella no me era para nada indiferente.

-Que sexy…- Musité mientras Starfire dio el golpe final que terminó por dividir a Cinderblock, Overload & Plasmus, un par de segundos después escuché una sonora y estruendosa carcajada que retumbó muy cerca de mi oído.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja.- Chico Bestia no podía parar de reírse histéricamente mientras me señalaba con un dedo y con su otra mano tocaba su estómago retorciéndose, al parecer ya se le estaba pasando el efecto tetánico de la descarga.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre?- Inquirió Raven acercándose con los tres monstruos desmayados y encerrados en una esfera de energía oscura.

-Es que... Jajajajajajajajajaja.

-Chico Bestia, ¿Podrías compartirnos el motivo de tu felicidad?- Comentó Starfire descendiendo a mi lado.

-Es que, ¡Robin cree que es sexy cuando Starfire patea traseros!- Me sonrojé en una ínfima fracción de tiempo. ¿Entonces no lo pensé? ¡Lo dije!, ¡Qué **vergüenza**!

-Jajajajajajajaja, me orino, me orino.- Carcajeaba Chico Bestia mientras se contorsionaba en el suelo.

-Ya has hecho suficiente escándalo por hoy, regresemos.- Dijo Raven mientras jalaba a Chico Bestia del cuello.

-Starfire… yo…- El cuello de mi traje me asfixiaba, la temperatura de mi cuerpo estaba subiendo rápidamente junto con el color a tonos más intensos de rojo.

-Robin, ¿Qué es sexy?- Cuestionó dudosa. -¿Es algo malo?

-Tenemos que irnos.- Traté de cambiar el tema pero…

-Robin, yo quiero saber. ¿Qué significa?

-¡Vamos a casa!- Dije mientras la jalaba rumbo a la torre, ya tendría tiempo de explicarle.

¡Malditas hormonas traicioneras, enciérrenlas a todas!

* * *

Dedicado a Maar por devolverme la inspiración con la tremenda noticia que habrá una sexta temporada de TT, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios pero la escuela me ha succionado por completo, pero entre espacios libres prometo actualizar. Sé que esta continuación no era la que seguía, asi que les debo la segunda parte del capítulo anterior, pero hoy traía inspiración de algo más ligero, cómico y con menos drama y lágrimas.

Sayonara y gracias por leer.

PD. One-shot inspirado en la siguiente imagen realizada por CaramelApple: http:*/browse.*deviantart*.com/*?qh=§ion=&global=*1&q=caramelapple*#/d1d4afy* (Borren los asteriscos) ¿A poco no está genial la imagen? C:


End file.
